doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Adventures/The Island of Paradox Part 3
Alice:Let's see...hmmm...a letter.I'll read it:"By the time you're reading this,I would probabily be dead,killed by the dragons.I want you to go to the Tardis,and go home,continue your lives.Also,you're unable to travel in the past to get me,because of the dragon's presence,that year is locked.I'm sorry" Alice:He's... Alfie:Dead.... ''They both leave crying: In the past,in the morning: Shalek:Morning Doctor.Doctor? Outside: Shalek:Oh here you are! Doctor:I'm sorry Shalek.I'm so so sorry. Shalek:Sorry for what? Doctor:*Looks at the sky* The 2 Dragons suddenly appear and start launching fire: Doctor:I'm sorry. Shalek:THE DRAGONS??What is going on? Doctor:Last night..I haven't killed them....I've just send them in the future.10 hours in the future..Now. Shalek:You must save us,before they destroy the whole city. Doctor:I can't.You will survive,because I seen you.50 years later,when my past self,and Alfie and Alice will arrive here,you must guide them:To my cell,and to your house. Shalek:Why? Doctor:Spoilers. Shalek:Spoilers?Hmm..interesting word... Doctor:(OOOOH!So that's where he knew it.He knew it from me!!)Anyway,you must hide,so you will survive! In the present,in front of the Tardis: Alice:Alfie...are you...coming? Alfie:Past can be changed!Maybe the Doctor was saved,but the message just stayed here!We must go there and pick him up! Alice:But the Tardis can't go there! Alfie:Who said we're going there by Tardis? At the machine: Alfie:SHALEK!!!!Start the machine!!We've gotta rescue the doctor. Shalek:Alfie? Alice:FAST,SHALEK!!! Shalek:Alright Alright!He will be in front of my house. Alfie:Where we found the letter.I know! Shalek:Alright.When you're done,send me a "Beep" trough this device.I will transport you all back! Alfie:Got it!Start the machine!! In the past: Shalek:THEY'RE DESTROYING THE PLANET!They burn it down!You must do something. Doctor:I know!*calls Handles trough a bubble* ''Handles:Yes,Doctor? Doctor:Handles,fast,search the dragons'weakness in the Tardis's database! Handles:Found it.Their weakness is.... Signal got lost: Shalek:What happend? Doctor:I called Handles,my robotic head.But the signal got lost.That was to be expected.He's in the Tardis,in the future.It's hard to talk with someone from different points in time,. Shalek:Agh..and he was about to tell us the weakness. The Dragons completely burn 10 building: Shalek:NOO!!My house!!! On the other side of the planet: Alfie:There we are!! Alice:Let's find the Doctor fast! Back in front of the house of Shalek: Doctor:I'm sorry Shalek...*run* Shalek:WHERE ARE YOU GOING? Doctor:To build the time machine for my past self!You,in the meantime,HIDE,and don't let yourself killed,because you being alive a fixed point in time. Shalek:So if I die....it shall scrap out the dragons! Doctor:Don't you dare!! Shalek:I could save my species!!! Doctor:That thing will not only kill the dragons.It may destroy the whole planet! Shalek:You said "MAY destroy".Also,if I don't do anything,it will be destroyed anyway. Doctor:No!The Planet will be well if you don't do anything.I've seen it in the future.It was all alright,and so were you!!! Shalek:And my species?Were they here? Doctor:Well...no..but.. Shalek:Then I must do this! Doctor:No you don't! Alfie and Alice appear: Alfie and Alice:DOCTOR! Shalek jumps in the fire of the dragons and die: Doctor:SHALEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alfie:Doctor,come on!*sends a beep to Shalek in the future* Doctor:Shalek died...And how did you got here? Alice:With the same machine you did.I've sent a Beep to Shalek in the future to get us back there. Doctor:You don't understand????Shalek just died,now,in this very moment,just when you arrived!HE DIED!! Alice:Awwww....But at least we can be saved. Doctor:You don't understand???Shalek just died!That means there is no Shalek in the future to get us back. Alfie:Uh-Oh! A dragon sends fire towards them: Doctor,Alfie and Alice:AAAAAAAAAAH!! To be continued in Part 4.